The invention is a water-bearing domestic appliance, in particular a dishwasher, with a liquid storage container, in particular a storage container, which can be used for temporary storage of washing liquor.
The reduction of water consumption is of major significance for water-bearing domestic appliances. Using what is known as a storage container makes it possible to reduce water consumption. For example, the clear rinse water from one rinse cycle can be stored in the storage container until the next rinse cycle and used to pre-rinse the items to be washed in the dishwasher.
Following completion of a washing program, which may comprise a number of sub-program stages, such as pre-rinse, wash, interim rinse, clear rinse and dry, washing liquor not required following the clear rinse stage, for example, is temporarily stored in the storage container or generally in a storage container ready to be reused in a subsequent sub-program stage, such as pre-rinse.
Soiling in the form of fatty film and particles of dirt can become lodged in the storage container during washing programs. The likelihood of this increases as a consequence of the reduced process temperatures during washing programs.